Traje a la medida
by Cristal azul
Summary: Para tener una mente privilegiada, Sherlock podía ser bastante despistado.


Aunque tuviera una mente privilegiada y ostentara el cargo de detective consultor (el único en el mundo), Sherlock podía ser bastante despistado . Sobre todo en el efecto que tenía en la gente.

John, aún cuando repetía sin cansancio su predilección por el género femenino, reconocía que su amigo poseía un atractivo inusual. Hombres y mujeres inevitablemente volteaban a verlo.

Si no estuviera inmerso en su Palacio Mental y se esforzara por ser agradable, podría tener a quien quisiera en la palma de su mano. Podría encontrar a una persona especial con quien tener citas todos los fines de semana y pasar buenos momentos: tomarse de la mano, abrazarse en una noche fría, pasear por el parque, darse obsequios, ir al cine… En fin, lo que las parejas normales hacen. Sin embargo, todo lo que creía conocer del pelinegro estaba a punto de desmoronarse con la llegada del inspector Baynes.

El joven había llegado en colaboración con Scotland Yard para resolver una serie de escabrosos asesinatos. Pronto cayeron en cuenta que estaba lejos de ser como los demás miembros insufribles e incompetentes a los que estaban acostumbrados. Lo conocieron cuando ambos detectives habían llegado al mismo lugar, casi al mismo tiempo.

Sherlock, en un principio, se había mostrado receloso con el joven. Había caído en cuenta de que el encuentro había sido planeado. Un vano intento de Scotland Yard de hacerle creer que no era tan necesario y que sus habilidades deductivas no eran tan extraordinarias como aparentaban. Pero Baynes por muy inteligente y audaz que fuera no llegaba a acercarse ni por asomo al detective consultor.

John, por un momento pensó que el inspector formaría una mueca de molestia al oír las rápidas deducciones de Sherlock, pero la reacción fue de sorpresa y admiración. Tal vez así fue su expresión cuando se conocieron.

Sabía que debería sentirse feliz de que alguien más le diera la atención y el respeto que su amigo merecía. No sólo que se le acercaran para llamarle fenómeno o para cubrir una noticia en el periódico. Baynes era transparente y se notaba que sus cumplidos eran sinceros. En cambio sintió una punzada aguda en el estómago, parecida a la bala que destrozó su hombro en Afganistán.

Recordó cuando Sherlock le pidió matrimonio a Janine, sabiendo de antemano que era una cruel mentira para llegar a Magnussen y de Irene Adler que con su belleza y sus artes de seducción, intentaba bajar todas sus defensas. También de la tierna y dulce Molly, al enterarse de que lo ayudó a fingir su suicidio y que sabía que estaba con vida en algún lugar.

En cada momento la molestia se había hecho presente. No sabía exactamente a qué se debía, ni que nombre darle, pero no se limitaba a que Sherlock le prestase atención a alguien más, sino cuando un desconocido lo tocaba sin querer.  
Para su mala suerte, la densa neblina que lo agobiaba tardaría en disiparse.

***  
Había salido tarde de la clínica, después de cubrir a un médico que se había reportado enfermo. Preocupado porque Sherlock estuviera saltándose las comidas de nuevo, fue a una tienda pequeña que no se desviaba tanto de su ruta habitual. Tomó los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una cena sencilla, disponiéndose luego a pagar la cuenta. Agradeció que fuera una persona la que estuviese atendiéndolo y no una de esas máquinas infernales.

Maniobrando con las bolsas se alejó del local, y buscó un taxi. Estaba agotado y en lo que menos pensaba era en ahorrar en el metro o en el autobús. Imaginaba el sillón confortable y en el té humeante que se prepararía una vez llegando a su departamento, cuando un lujoso auto negro se estacionó muy cerca de él. La ventanilla lateral descendió lentamente, revelando el imperturbable rostro de Mycroft.

_ ¿Lo llevo doctor Watson?_ le preguntó el elegante hombre.

John pensó que debía tener un letreo gigantesco de neón encima que atraía a personas misteriosas y a delincuentes potenciales. La última vez que lo secuestraron había sido la peor, ahogándose en humo y en peligro latente de ser quemado vivo. El ex militar entró al vehículo, con la misma determinación con la que se encaminaba valerosamente al campo de guerra y que no lo había abandonado en ningún momento.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le preguntó. Los hermanos Holmes les gustaba tanto complicar las cosas, cuando se ahorrarían un tiempo considerable expresando lo que querían realmente.

_He oído que ha llegado a un nuevo detective. Baynes, de las fuerzas Surrey, sino me equivoco.

_Si. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Los labios de Mycroft se curvaron en una sonrisa que era todo menos afable, indicio de que le lanzaría una bomba fétida que le daría de lleno.

_Quien sabe doctor Watson. A mi hermano parece agradarle y ha mostrado interés en él...

_Sherlock puede hacer lo que quiera._ respondió John tajante.

No habría que ser un genio para deducir que Mycroft había estado vigilando al pobre hombre de cerca, consiguiendo toda la información que podía sacar de él: fotografías, expedientes, historial... John bufaba molesto de tan sólo pensarlo ¿Qué el trabajador del gobierno no tenía cosas mejores que hacer, a otros ilusos que acechar?

_Su mano tiembla doctor Watson, está usted nervioso. ¿Acaso son celos?

John se fue sin responder la pregunta. Estaba consciente de que había sido grosero y que no le había agradecido, pero no iba a caer en su juego. Sherlock estaba ocupado trabajando en su laptop. Desde que había regresado, no tomaba sus cosas sin permiso, era más ordenado, no dejaba partes de cuerpos en la misma nevera donde guardaban la comida y respetaba su espacio personal.

Al verlo entrar con las bolsas en brazos, automáticamente dejó lo estaba haciendo para ayudarle. En otros tiempos, le hubiera alegrado el cambio, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era que las cosas fueran como antes.

Imaginó a Baynes en su lugar. Que todas las sonrisas, las miradas cómplices, los roces involuntarios, las consideraciones, estuvieran dirigidas al inspector y no a él. Así como el doctor había contraído matrimonio , intentado hacer una vida fuera de las escenas del crimen (aunque después todo hubiera salido mal por las mentiras de Mary) Sherlock tenía todo el derecho de imitarlo, de buscar a alguien que lo cuidara y amara. Alguien que le recordara que era especial, no sólo por el trabajo.

Sherlock jamás había mostrado interés en hombres o mujeres, pero si un día se dejara de tonterías y decidiera casarse, el doctor le daría su apoyo incondicional. Estaría muy nervioso, de eso no cabía dudas. Sería su turno de ayudar con los preparativos y de practicar el discurso.  
John estaría feliz mas el pensamiento no le hacía sentir bien en absoluto.

Por primera vez, John estaba más necesitado de un nuevo caso que Sherlock. Uno que lo dejara físicamente y mentalmente exhausto. Con mucha urgencia.

Las palabras de Mycroft resonaban en su mente evitando que durmiera apropiadamente y lo perturbaron las noches siguientes. La despedida del inspector Baynes empeoró considerablemente la situación, en vez de que tuviera el efecto contrario. Se avergonzaba por pensar así, pero en su fuero interno podía ser sincero, de nada servía engañarse.

La ultima vez que lo vio Sherlock le estrechó amigablemente la mano, deseándole buena suerte. Baynes había logrado lo que ninguna otra persona que llevara tiempo conociéndolo. Ni siquiera su compañero de piso que lo seguía fielmente, que prácticamente había matado por él y que sin pestañear lo volvería hacer.

Despertó bruscamente cuando por fin había logrado unas pocas horas de sueño, gracias a un detective sobre estimulado que apenas le había dado tiempo de darse una ducha fría para despabilarse, vestirse rápidamente y tomar un pobre desayuno. El que Sherlock se las arreglara para verse mejor todavía era un misterio para él, cuando había estado toda la noche caminando de un lado para otro como un loco.

La sorpresa que tuvo fue mayúscula cuando el detective le pidió al taxi que se detuviera en una tienda de ropa, en vez de Scotland Yard o cerca de una escena del crimen.

Antes de ser prácticamente arrastrado, porque a leguas se notaba que era un lugar muy caro y de tan solo verlo le provocaba sarpullido, Sherlock le explicó que el nuevo caso exigía los trajes apropiados.

Decir que el rubio se sentía alienígeno era quedarse corto, probablemente su compañero era cliente asiduo o si no hubiera recibido miradas de desprecio y le hubieran pedido amablemente que se fuera. Distraídamente tomó una camisa púrpura parecida a la de Sherlock en un vano esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios (esa que raramente usaba y que era una lástima porque le sentaba tan bien) arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver el precio.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la impresión, recibió un bulto de ropa que el detective había calculado eran de su talla, tranquilizándolo de que todo iría a la cuenta de Mycroft puesto que le estaban haciendo un pequeño favor y lo guío rápidamente hacia los probadores, para que escogiera lo que más le gustara. En efecto todo le quedaba perfecto.

Sherlock no había comprado nada, puesto que sus atuendos habían sido preparados con anticipación, pero hasta con un saco de patatas destacaría en la fiesta de alta sociedad, con ese porte. John junto a él era una lucecita tímida que se sentía tan ridícula con su nuevo peinado y sus pocas canas tintadas. Según Sherlock necesitaba rejuvenecer un poco su imagen. Francamente dudaba que cumpliera con ese objetivo, con las líneas de expresión surcando su rostro y amenazando con pronunciarse cada año más.

Eso no había sido impedimento para que fuera el centro de varias miradas. Ninguna captaba tanto su atención que ciertos ojos felinos que de tanto en tanto se desviaba en un infructuoso intento por disimularlo.

Detuvieron al criminal esa misma noche, con unos cuantos raspones. Pero eso no era lo más importante. John había dormido pacíficamente, sin visiones del pasado atormentándolo.


End file.
